


Severus Versus the DADA Teacher

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock is Severus Malfoy, Wizard Sherlock, Young Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Severus Potter-Malfoy (Sherlock) has a little problem with Defense Against The Dark Arts class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus Versus the DADA Teacher

_“Dark magic, in and of itself, is not the same as evil. It is the intent of the wizard or witch wielding it that makes it so.”_ Professor Victus sighed and took off his glasses, laying them and the essay on his desk. “Severus, you do realize that this class is to **defend** against the use of the dark arts, not to teach you how to justify using them.”

 ”Professor, I am well aware of the purpose of this course. However, your continued refusal to accept that not all of the dark arts are detrimental to the safety of the wizard world is causing many of my fellow students to leave this school ill prepared for the realities of the magical world. Many of the charms and spells that are used in our society today were, at one time, one and the same as the dark arts. Many potions that heal are made with plants and ingredients banned by the ministry. Ancestral family magic is the exact same as blood magic, which is why pure-blood magical families are more powerful than the average half-blood or muggleborn.

  _”_ Furthermore,” he said in a haughty tone, “If you were to return home to discover your wife murdered and the culprit standing over your daughter, about to do the same, would your first instinct not be to do anything in your power to protect her? In muggle civilization there is a legal differentiation between cold-blooded murder and accidental homicide in self defense. This is called justifiable homicide. If in such a situation, would you not find yourself perfectly within your rights to perform the Killing Curse, to save your child?” He paused for only a moment. “However, to perform such a curse would earn you a cell in Azkaban. You would, essentially, be sent to prison for the remainder of your years for using a dark curse, and Unforgivable, for the good and well-being of another individual without the chance to explain the circumstances involved.

 ”Lastly,” the Ravenclaw said in a most serious tone, “The Ministry of Magic uses dementors to guard Azkaban. To control such creatures requires vast stores of dark magic, as they are known to be one of the darkest creatures in existence. When use of the dark arts, or even the suspected use of them, is brought to the attention of the Ministry, the accused is immediately tried and sentenced. Often with the accused spending time in prison despite evidence that they did not use the dark arts in a way that would break our laws. The Ministry controls dementors, therefore it is easy to extrapolate from the hard facts about the creatures themselves that my thesis is sound and is actually a prescribed practice by the Ministry of Magic itself. When used for positive purposes, dark magic is not evil. The intent behind the use is what makes it so. The same is then true of light and neutral magic. If one intends to use light magic for good, then it is good. If they choose to use it for evil, then it is evil.

 ”There is no morality inherent in the magic itself, only the one who wields it.”

 When he finished, Severus James stood with his hands clasped behind his back. His black curly hair was wild, but the fire in his ashen eyes was focused despite its intensity. He searched his professor’s face the entire time he had been speaking, and now knew he had made the older man uncomfortable. “I suppose,” he said dryly, “You will be speaking with the headmistress. You will also be contacting my parents to report on my impertinent behavior for which you will no doubt assign detention. Now may be a good time to deduct points from my house, as you have come to the conclusion that my explanations and opinions have insulted you and disrespected your authority as a professor at this school. You will be subtracting an additional five points because I did not wait until after class, and have behaved this way in front of a classroom full of students.”

 The smirk on his lips was the only display of any emotion on his face, as the rest remained clearly impassive. He released his hands and used one arm to indicate the classroom full of his fellow Ravenclaws and many Hufflepuffs. His other hand remained behind his back.

 ”If that will be all, Professor, I would like to return to my seat. I formed a rather interesting hypothesis on the positive uses of the _Imperious_ curse that I’m sure the DMLE would find very enlightening. Alas, I cannot do my research standing before your desk and without my books.”

 …..And that was how Severus James Potter-Malfoy was the first student since Harry Potter to not only receive detention every single evening for the entire school year, but was also the reason the new DADA teacher was found in the staff room sobbing into his pumpkin juice and claiming he would much rather have stayed an auror and face down a hundred Death Eaters than face the seventh year Ravenclaw Malfoy again.


End file.
